


Balancing Act

by invocations



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Painting, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invocations/pseuds/invocations
Summary: A watercolour painting: The Shorty Squad celebrate the first anniversary of Undertale's release.





	Balancing Act

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Frisk carries things on their head wherever possible, and everyone is like "whaaaat" at this kid's sense of balance and then gives them all sorts of things to put on their head.


End file.
